Tajemnicza wyspa/II/09
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ IX. (Nawałnice. — Winda hydrauliczna. — Fabrykacja szyb i naczyń szklannych. — Drzewo chlebowe. — Częste odwidziny obory. — Wzrost trzody. — Kwestja postawiona przez korespondenta. — Dokładne oznaczenie równoleżnika wyspy Lincolna. — Propozycja Pencroffa.) W pierwszym tygodniu miesiąca marca zmieniła się pogoda. Na początku miesiąca była pełnia i trwały ciągle nieznośne upały. Czuć było, że atmosfera przesyconą była elektrycznością i słusznie należało się obawiać zbliżającej się dłuższej lub krótszej pory burz. W samej rzeczy, dnia 2go marca, zahuczały grzmoty z nadzwyczajną gwałtownością. Wicher dął od wschodu a grad bił prosto we front Pałacu Granitowego z trzaskiem podobnym do strzałów karabinowych. Trzeba było szczelnie pozamykać drzwi i okiennice, ażeby uniknąć powodzi w pokojach. Na widok tych ziarn gradowych, między któremi były i tak wielkie jak jaja gołębie, jedna myśl tylko przejmowała Pencroffa, mianowicie: że jego łan zboża narażony był na najwyższe niebezpieczeństwo. Pobiegł więc co rychło do łanu, na którem kłoski poczęły już podnosić zielone swe główki, i grubem płótnem nakrył przyszły swój plon. Wprawdzie zamiast niego został sam należycie przez grad wymłóconym, lecz nie uskarżał się na to wcale. Burza ta trwała dni ośm, a przez cały ten czas bezustanku warczały grzmoty w obłokach. Pomiędzy pierwszą a drugą burzą słychać było głuche ich huczenie na krańcach widnokręgu; poczem z nową zaryczały wściekłością. Niebo rozjaśniało się co chwila wstęgami błyskawic, a piorun powalił kilka drzew na wyspie, między innemi olbrzymią sosnę tuż przy jeziorze z kraju lasu stojącą. Dwa lub trzy razy zarył grot elektryczny w piasek nadbrzeżny, stopił go i przemienił w szklistą masę. Widok tego szkliwa przywiódł inżyniera na myśl, że dałoby się może opatrzyć okna Pałacu grubemi i trwałemi szybami, zdolnemi wytrzymać pociski wichru, deszczu i gradu. Osadnicy nasi, nie mając żadnej pilnej roboty po za domem, korzystając ze słoty, pracowali w Pałacu Granitowym, którego wewnętrzne urządzenie z każdym dniem udoskonalało się i uzupełniało. Inżynier postawił tokarnię, za pomocą której utoczono kilka narzędzi toaletowych i kuchennych, zwłaszcza guziki, których brak dawał się czuć dotkliwie. Sporządzono rodzaj szaragi na broń, którą nader starannie utrzymywano; półki i szafy nie pozostawiały również nic do życzenia. Piłowano, heblowano, wygładzano, toczono i przez cały ten czas słoty słychać było tylko zgrzyt narzędzi i warczenie koła tokarskiego, odpowiadającego hukom grzmotów. Nie zapomniano przytem i o panu Jowie; zajmował on osobny pokój koło głównego magazynu, rodzaj małej izdebki z legowiskiem opatrzonem zawsze w świeżą podściółkę, z którego był bardzo zadowolonym. — Na tego poczciwego Jowa nie słychać nigdy skarg żadnych, powtarzał nieraz Pencroff, nigdy mu się nie wymknie żadna odpowiedź niewłaściwa! Co to za sługa z niego, Nabie, co za sługa! — Mój uczeń, odpowiedział Nab, wkrótce dojdzie mnie samego! — Przewyższy cię! odpierał na to ze śmiechem marynarz, bo koniec końców, ty, mój Nabie gadasz, a on nie gada nic! Jow, rozumie się, obeznanym był już teraz wybornie z całą usługą. Trzepał suknie, kręcił rożen, zamiatał pokoje, usługiwał do stołu, składał drzewo i — co najbardziej zachwycało Pencrofta — co dzień, zanim sam położył się spać, przychodził do zacnego marynarza i otulał go do snu. Stan zdrowia członków osady, tak dwunożnych jak dwurękich, czwororękich i czworonożnych, nie pozostawiał nic do życzenia. Żyjąc wciąż na świeżem powietrzu, w kraju tak zdrowym, pod niebem umiarkowanem, przy ciągłej pracy umysłowej i fizycznej, nie potrzebowali się lękać żadnej choroby. To też wszyscy cieszyli się najlepszem zdrowiem. Harbert przez ten rok urósł o dwa cale. Twarz jego nabrała wyrazu bardziej męskiego. Obiecywał wyrość na człowieka dzielnego, tak pod względem fizycznym jak i moralnym. Prócz tego, korzystając z chwil wolnych od zajęć ręcznych, uczył się, odczytywał tych kilka książek znalezionych w skrzyni, a przy nauce praktycznej, wypływającej już z samego położenia, w jakim się znajdował, miał jeszcze pod względem umiejętności ścisłych w inżynierze, a pod względem języków w korespondencie nauczycieli, którzy z roskoszą dopełniali jego wykształcenia Ulubioną myślą inżyniera było przelać całą swą wiedzę w tego chłopca, nauczać go zarówno słowem jak przykładem, a Harbert w pełnej mierze korzystał z nauk mistrza. — Gdy umrę, myślał nieraz Cyrus Smith, on mnie zastąpi. Burza ucichła wreszcie 9go marca, ale niebo przez cały ten ostatni miesiąc letni pokryte było chmurami. Powietrze wstrząśnione gwałtownie prądami elektrycznemi, nie mogło już odzyskać dawnej czystości, i bez przerwy prawie trwały deszcze i mgły, z wyjątkiem trzech lub czterech dni pogodnych, podczas których przedsiębrano rozmaitego rodzaju wycieczki. O tym czasie samica onagasa urodziła źrebię tej samej płci co matka; było ono wielce pożądanem nabytkiem. Podobnież i trzoda baranów pomnożyła się o kilka jagniąt; te beczały pod szopą, ku wielkiej uciesze Naba i Harberta, z których każdy miał pomiędzy nowonarodzonymi swojego faworyta. Próbowano także przyswoić pekarysy, a próba ta udała się zupełnie. Koło podwórka postawiono ogrodzenie, które niebawem zaludniło się młodem potomstwem, wzrastającem albo raczej wypasającem się pod troskliwą pieczą Naba. Jow, który z urzędu swego nosił im codziennie pożywienie, t.j. pomyje, resztki z kuchni i t.p. wywiązywał się sumiennie z tego zadania. Prawda, że czasem pozwalał sobie żartów, kosztem swych małych stołowników, i ciągnął ich za ogony, nie czynił tego jednak bynajmniej ze złości lecz tylko z pustoty, te małe bowiem kręcone ogonki bawiły go niezmiernie, a miał on zupełnie usposobienie dziecka. Pewnego dnia Pencroff rozmawiając z inżynierem przypomniał mu obietnicę, której dotychczas nie miał czasu wykonać. — Wspomniałeś pan raz, panie Cyrus, rzekł marynarz, o przyrządzie, który ma zastąpić długą drabinkę wiodącą do Pałacu Granitowego. Nie wykonasz też pan kiedy tego przyrządu? — Chcesz pan zapewne mówić o rodzaju windy? odparł Cyrus Smith. — Jeśli pan chcesz, nazwijmy go windą, odparł marynarz. Mniejsza o nazwę, byle nas tylko wygodnie podnosił aż do drzwi mieszkania. — Nic łatwiejszego, Pencroffie, ale czy to koniecznie potrzebne? — Bez wątpienia panie Cyrus. Zaspokoiwszy nasze konieczne potrzeby, pomyślmy trochę o wygodzie. Dla nas ludzi, jeśli pan chcesz, będzie to zbytek, ale dla rzeczy martwych jest to niezbędnem! Nie bardzo to wygodnie drapać się po długiej drabinie, gdy się jest obładowanym ciężarami! — A no, spróbuję cię zadowolić, Pencroffie, odparł Cyrus Smith. — Ależ pan nie masz maszyny do poruszania takiego przyrządu. — Zrobimy ją. — Maszynę parową? — Nie, maszynę wodną. I w samej rzeczy posiadał inżynier dla swojego przyrządu naturalną siłę poruszającą, którą bez wielkiej trudności można było zużytkować. W tym celu należało tylko zwiększyć potoczek, który przez wąską czeluść dostarczał wody do wnętrza Pałacu Granitowego. Rozszerzono zatem górny otwór odpływowy, osłoniony kamieniem i zielskiem, przez co utworzył się poniżej silny wodospad, z którego nadmiar wody upływał przez studnię podziemną. Poniżej tego wodospadu ustawił inżynier walec ze skrzydłami, który na zewnątrz zostawił w połączeniu z kołem okręconem grubą liną, u której końca przywiązany był kosz. Tym sposobem, za pomocą długiego sznura spadającego aż do ziemi, służącego do zatrzymywania i puszczania w ruch windy hydraulicznej, można było wznieść się w koszu aż do drzwi Pałacu Granitowego. Dnia 17. marca odbyła się pierwsza próba windy hydraulicznej i wypadła ku powszechnemu zadowoleniu. Odtąd windowano wszystkie ciężary, drzewo, węgle, żywność, i sami osadnicy wznosili się do góry za pomocą tego pojedynczego przyrządu, który zastąpił pierwotną drabinkę przez nikogo nie żałowaną. Top szczególnie zachwycony był tem ulepszeniem, gdyż ani posiadał ani mógł posiadać tej zwinności w łażeniu po drabinie, co Jow, i nieraz na plecach Naba, albo i na grzbiecie orangutana odbywał swój wjazd do Pałacu Granitowego. O tymże czasie postanowił także Cyrus Smith wyrabiać szkło. Na to potrzeba było przedewszystkiem dawny piec garncarski przerobić stosownie do nowego celu. Przedstawiało to dość wielkie trudności, jednak po kilku bezowocnych usiłowaniach, udało się wreszcie inżynierowi postawić hutę szklanną, której Gedeon Spilett i Harbert, naturalni pomocnicy inżyniera, przez całych kilka dni ani na krok nie opuszczali. Materjałami służącemi do robienia szkła są: piasek, kreda i soda (węglan sodowy lub siarczan sodowy.) Piasku było dość na wybrzeżach, kredy dostarczało wapno, rośliny morskie dawały sodę, piryty dostarczały kwasu siarczanego, a ziemia węgla do ogrzewania pieca hutniczego do wymaganej temperatury. Tak więc posiadał Cyrus Smith wszystkie materjały potrzebne do fabrykacji. Najwięcej trudności przedstawiało sporządzenie głównego narzędzia do tej roboty, zwanego „cybuchem.“ Jest to rura żelazna, pięć do sześciu stóp długa, którą nabiera się stopionej masy szklannej. Pencroffowi jednak udało się z długiej i cienkiej blachy żelaznej, zwiniętej w trąbkę na kształt lufy u strzelby, utworzyć taki cybuch, który się okazał zupełnie przydatnym. Dnia 28. marca rozgrzano piec silnie. Sto części piasku, trzydzieści pięć części kredy, czterdzieści siarkanu sodowego, zmięszane z dwiema lub trzema częściami spylonego węgla, stanowiły materjał, który wsypano do tyglów z ogniotrwałej gliny. Gdy wskutek podniesionej temperatury pieca, mięszanina ta przeszła w stan płynny albo raczej w cieścisty, Cyrus Smith „nabrał“ cybuchem pewną ilość tej masy, wypuścił ją na płycie metalowej poprzednio na ten cel przygotowanej, aby jej nadać kształt najodpowiedniejszy do wydymania, poczem oddał cybuch Harbertowi, rozkazując mu dmuchać w niego drugim końcem. — Jak przy puszczaniu baniek mydlanych? zapytał chłopak. — Zupełnie tak samo — odparł inżynier. Harbert wydął policzki i dmuchał w cybuch, obracając go przytem nieustannie, dopóki w skutek dmuchania nie rozszerzyła się masa szklanna. Poczem dodano jeszcze więcej masy stopionej, tak że wkrótce utworzyła się bryła, mająca stopę średnicy. Wtedy Cyrus Smith wziął napowrót cybuch z rąk Harberta i wprawiwszy go w ruch wahadłowy, przedłużył miękką jak ciasto bryłę i nadał jej kształt walcowato-stożkowy. Wskutek tej operacji otrzymano walec szklanny, zakończony po obu bokach półkulistemi czepkami, które odłączono z łatwością za pomocą noża zwilżonego zimną wodą. Tym samym sposobem rozcięto walec na podłuż, i rozmiękczywszy go przez powtórne ogrzanie, rozciągnięto na płycie i rozprostowano za pomocą drewnianego wałka. Tym sposobem zrobiono pierwszą szybę, a powtórzywszy tę samą operację pięćdziesiąt razy z kolei, otrzymano pięćdziesiąt szyb. Tak więc okna Pałacu Granitowego zaopatrzone zostały w przezroczyste płyty szklanne, może nie zbyt białe, ale dostatecznie przejrzyste. Wydymanie naczyń, szklanek i butelek, było już tylko igraszką. Zatrzymywano kształt ich taki, w jakim wychodziły na końcu cybucha. Teraz Pencroff prosił z kolei o pozwolenie „dmuchania,“ i robił to z wielką przyjemnością, ale dmuchał tak silnie, że wyroby jego przybierały najzabawniejsze kształty i jego samego wprawiały w podziw. Podczas jednej z wycieczek podjętych w tej porze odkryto nowe drzewo, którego owoce powiększyły jeszcze zasoby żywności osady. Cyrus Smith wybrawszy się pewnego dnia z Harbertem na polowanie, zapuścili się w głąb lasu Zachodniej Ręki, na lewym brzegu Dziękczynnej, i jak zwykle, chłopak zadawał inżynierowi tysiączne pytania, na które ten z największą gotowością odpowiadał. Ale z polowaniem ma się rzecz tak samo, jak z innemi czynnościami na tym świecie, gdy się do nich nie bierze gorliwie, nie udają się oczywiście. A ponieważ Cyrus Smith nie był zapalonym myśliwym, a Harbert ze swej strony mówił tylko o chemji i fizyce, więc tego dnia wiele kangurusów, kabyjasów i agutów uszło przed strzelbą Harberta. W skutek tego była już późna godzina, a myśliwi nasi nic jeszcze nie upolowali i wyprawa miała pozostać bezowocna, gdy nagle Harbert zatrzymał się i z okrzykiem radości zawołał: — Panie Cyrus, widzisz pan to drzewo? I mówiąc to wskazał na drzewo podobne raczej do krzewu, składające się tylko z pojedyńczej łodygi, pokrytej łuskowatą korą, z liśćmi prążkowanemi w małe równoległe żyłki. — Cóż to za drzewo takie podobne do małej palmy? — zapytał Cyrus Smith. — Jest to cycas revoluta (sagowiec), którego wizerunek znajduje się w naszym słowniku historji naturalnej! — Lecz gdzież są owoce tego krzewu? — Nie ma ich, panie Cyrus — odparł Harbert — ale zato sama łodyga zawiera wewnątrz mąkę, którą natura daje nam całkiem zmieloną. — Więc to drzewo chlebowe? — Tak! to drzewo chlebowe. — A zatem, moje dziecię — odparł inżynier — zanim doczekamy się chleba z naszej pszenicy, jest to dla nas odkrycie ze wszech miar drogocenne. Do dzieła więc, a dałby Bóg, żebyś się nie omylił! Harbert nie omylił się wcale. Rozłamał łodygę jednego z tych sagowców, składającą się z gruczołkowatej tkanki i zawierającą pewną ilość mączkowatego szpiku, poprzerzynanego drzewiastemi pręcikami, pręciki te zaś przeplatane były drzewiastemi obrączkami koncentrycznie poukładanemi. Mączka ta zmięszaną była ze sokiem roślinnym posiadającym smak nader nieprzyjemny, sok ten jednak łatwo można było wydusić. Włóknista ta materja była rzeczywistą mąką, i to przedniejszego gatunku, nader pożywną, której wywóz wzbraniały niegdyś prawa japońskie. Cyrus Smith i Harbert, obejrzawszy dokładnie stronę lasu, w której rosły te sagowce i opatrzywszy takowe znakami, powrócili sami do Pałacu Granitowego i obwieścili towarzyszom nowe odkrycie. Nazajutrz osadnicy udali się na zbiór sagowców, a Pencroff, który coraz bardziej entuzjazmował się wyspą, rzekł do inżyniera: — Czy wierzysz pan w to, panie Cyrus, że istnieją wyspy dla rozbitków? — Co pod tem rozumiesz, Pencroffie? — Rozumiem to, że istnieją wyspy stworzone umyślnie po to, aby w ich pobliżu mogły się wygodnie rozbijać okręta, wyspy takie, na których biedni rozbitki zawsze dadzą sobie radę! — To być może — odparł z uśmiechem inżynier. — To rzecz pewna, mój panie — odparł Pencroff — jak niemniej pewnem jest i to, że jedną z takich wysp jest właśnie wyspa Lincolna! Wrócono do Pałacu Granitowego z obfitym zbiorem łodyg sagowcowych. Inżynier sporządził prasę do wyciskania z mąki owego soku roślinnego, poczem otrzymał znaczną ilość przedniej mąki, która pod ręką Naba przemieniała się w ciastka i puddingi. Był to chleb wprawdzie nie taki jak pszeniczny, lecz wielce do niego zbliżony. W tym samym czasie onagasy, kozy i owce dostarczały codziennie mleka dla osady. Przedsiębrano częste wycieczki do obory wózkiem, albo raczej rodzajem lekkiej kolaski, którą zastąpiono dawniejszy wózek, a Pencroff każdym razem, gdy wypadała kolej na niego, brał ze sobą Jowa i kazał mu powozić, z czego Jow, gęsto trzaskając z bicza, wywiązywał się ze zwykłą swą zręcznością. Tak więc wszystko wiodło się pomyślnie i w oborze, i w Pałacu Granitowym, i zaiste, gdyby nie oddalenie od ojczyzny, osadnicy nie mieliby się na co uskarżać. Byli jakby stworzeni do podobnego życia, a zresztą przyzwyczaili się już tak do tej wyspy, że z żalem byliby opuszczali gościnną jej ziemię! A jednak, tak silnie zakorzenioną jest miłość ojczyzny w sercu człowieka, że gdyby niespodziewanie zjawił się w pobliżu wyspy jaki okręt, osadnicy nasi byliby go przywołali znakami i byliby porzucili wyspę!... Tymczasem cieszyli się pomyślnym swym losem, i raczej lękali się, niżeli pragnęli zdarzenia mogącego przerwać błogi ten stan. Lecz któryż człowiek na świecie może sobie pochlebiać, że przykuł do siebie szczęście i czuć się bezpiecznym od jego kaprysów! Bądź co bądź wyspa ta, którą osadnicy nasi zamieszkiwali już przeszło od roku, nieraz stanowiła przedmiot ich pogadanek, i pewnego dnia zrobili spostrzeżenie, które pociągnęło za sobą później ważne następstwa. Było to 1. kwietnia, w niedzielę wielkanocną, którą Cyrus Smith z towarzyszami swoimi święcili odpoczynkiem i modłami. Dzień był tak pogodny, jak bywają czasem na półkuli północnej dnie październikowe. Wieczorem, po objedzie, zgromadzili się wszyscy pod werandą, nad brzegiem Wielkiej Terasy, i przypatrywali się cieniom nocnym powstającym na widnokręgu. Nab podał kilka filiżanek owej nalewki przyrządzonej z ziarnek bzu, a zastępującej miejsce czarnej kawy. Rozmawiano o wyspie i jej odosobnionem położeniu wśród wód Cichego Oceanu, gdy nagle odezwał się Gedeon Spilett w te słowa: — Kochany Cyrusie, czy od czasu kiedy posiadamy sekstant, który znaleźliśmy w skrzyni, zdejmowałeś na nowo położenie naszej wyspy? — Nie, nie robiłem tego, odparł inżynier. — Lecz możeby było na czasie uczynić to teraz, kiedy posiadamy instrument doskonalszy od tego, którym posługiwałeś się wówczas. — A to poco ? zapytał Pencroff. Przecież wyspa leży i teraz tam, gdzie leżała! — Bez wątpienia, ciągnął dalej Gedeon Spilett, jednak w skutek niedoskonałości instrumentu mogła zajść niedokładność w obliczeniu, a ponieważ teraz łatwo możemy je sprawdzić... — Masz słuszność, kochany Spilett, odparł inżynier, powinienem był już dawniej je sprawdzić, chociaż, jeżelim się omylił, to nie więcej jak o pięć stóp na szerokość lub długość.. — Ba, kto to wie? ciągnął dalej korespondent, kto wie, czyli nie znajdujemy się bliżej ziemi zamieszkałej, niźli sami sądzimy? — Dowiemy się o tem jutro, odparł Cyrus Smith, i gdyby nie te ciągłe zatrudnienia, które mi nie pozostawiały chwili wolnego czasu, jużbyśmy o tem dotychczas wiedzieli. — Niech i tak będzie, rzekł Pencroff, pan Cyrus jest za nadto dobrym rachmistrzem, ażeby się mógł omylić, i jeżeli tylko wyspa nie ruszyła się z miejsca, to z pewnością leży tam, gdzie ją postawił pan Cyrus! — Obaczymy. Nazajutrz więc przedsięwziął inżynier przy pomocy sekstanta odpowiednie badania ku sprawdzeniu otrzymanych już pierwej równorzędnych wyspy, a rezultat tego badania był następujący: Pierwsze badanie wykazało, że wyspa Lincolna położoną była: między 150 a 155ym stopniem długości zachodniej między 30 a 35 stopniem szerokości połudn. Drugie badanie wykazało dokładnie: 150° 30′ długości zachodniej 34° 57′ szerokości południowej. Tak więc pomimo niedokładności przyrządów, z taką zręcznością przeprowadził był Cyrus Smith swe poprzednie badania, że omyłka nie wynosiła więcej jak pięć stopni. — A teraz, rzekł Gedeon Spilett, ponieważ oprócz sekstanta posiadamy także mapę geograficzną, przekonajmy się teraz dokładnie, kochany Cyrusie, jakie miejsce zajmuje wyspa Lincolna na Cichym Oceanie. Harbert pobiegł po mapę, która, jak wiemy, wydaną była we Francji, a tem samem posiadała nomenklaturę francuską. Rozpostarto mapę Cichego Oceanu, a inżynier, z kompasem w ręku, gotował się oznaczyć położenie wyspy. Nagle zatrzymał rękę z kompasem i zawołał: — Ależ w tej stronie Cichego Oceanu leży już jedna wyspa! — Wyspa? zawołał Pencroff. — Prawdopodobnie, nasza! odparł Gedeon Spilett. — Wcale nie, ciągnął dalej Cyrus Smith. Wyspa ta położoną jest pod 153 stopniem długości a 37° 11′ szerokości geograficznej, zatem o półtrzecia stopnia dalej na zachód, a o dwa stopnie dalej na południe, niżeli wyspa Lincolna. — Cóż to za wyspa? zapytał Harbert. — Wyspa Tabor. — Czy duża? — Nie, jest to mała wysepka, położona samotnie wśród Cichego Oceanu, której może nikt jeszcze dotąd nie zwidził! — A zatem my ją zwidzimy, rzekł Pencroff. — My? — W samej rzeczy, panie Cyrus. Zbudujemy łódź pomostową, a ja się podejmuję nią sterować. Jak daleko z tąd do tej wyspy Tabor? — Około sto pięćdziesiąt mil w kierunku północno-zachodnim, odparł Cyrus Smith. — Sto pięćdziesiąt mil! To fraszka! odparł Pencroff. Przy pomyślnym wietrze przepłyniemy je w czterdziestu ośmiu godzinach! — Ale naco i poco? zapytał korespondent. — Alboż ja wiem? To się da widzieć! Na tę odpowiedź Pencroffa, uchwalono zbudować łódź, tak, by około przyszłego października, za powrotem pogodnej pory, można się było puścić na morze.